


Coffee

by gloomy



Series: Cornix Et Corniculae [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy/pseuds/gloomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata finds it hard to stay awake during class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

This wasn’t the first time he’d seen the redhead sleep in his class, and this would probably not be the last, either. Unfortunately, Kageyama was in a terrible mood, he had stayed up all night reading their papers, their shitty papers about globalization and the revolution of France. He had given his students the choice of doing the paper on either; one could say that he was giving them a false sense of security.

There was no way in hell that anyone was getting above a B in his class. Especially not the sophomore who sat in the front row and napped almost the entire time, Hinata Shouyou.

Kageyama takes the meter stick off of the chalkboard and slams it onto the 20-year-old’s desk. It’s loud and hollow sound rings throughout the large classroom, and Kageyama barks out a short “Hinata. What is my subject?”

“Huh?” The boy wakes with a start, staring at Kageyama as if he were someone looking at the sun for the first time. “What do you mean, Ka- Mr. Kageyama?”

Kageyama stares at him. Did he just almost call him Kageyama? He honestly wants to hit the small child, the stupid stupid college student who thinks that he can just ~cruise~ through his class. Hell no.

“I said.” Kageyama repeats, voice dropping low as he puts a hand on the desk and leans forward, “What class do I teach, Hinata?”

The younger shifts uncomfortably and answers. “H-History…?” 

Kageyama looks at the clock, reminds himself that theres ten more minutes of class, and then he can just go and get himself some coffee.

“Correct. Know that if I _ever_ see you sleeping in my class, I will _personally make sure_ that you won’t ever sleep again. “

His face contorts into an embarrassed expression, blushing up to the tips of his ears and looking down at his desk in discomfort.

Perhaps Kageyama felt the need to help him, because before he thinks about what he says, he requests calmly “See me after class.”

At the words, the redhead starts to pale. Yet, he nods and Kageyama returns to his lesson, already dreading the conversation that he was going to have with the smaller boy.

Kageyama was 27, a very young professor. He was smart, except not really. He studied quite a lot. Shrugging inwardly, he reflects for a few moments. He had no hobbies or friends in high school, despite being attractive.

Interestingly, he was still asked out, and had dated more than a handful of girls before realizing that they just weren’t for him.

Since he had nothing else to do, he grew up studying his ass off, and received everything in the palm of his hand. The blank feeling of a boring life never settled onto him, although he knows the path he leads is a typical one.

He doesn’t mind, not really.

And then class is over, and he loudly states the homework before watching the students file out of the classroom.

Hinata, the last to stand, walks over to him and looks at the ground, murmuring “You wanted to see me?”

Kageyama nods, and begins to walk out of the class, beckoning the smaller lad to follow him. He had to get his coffee, and so he sets off towards the teacher’s lounge. 

On the way there, Hinata becomes distracted multiple times, looking at different posters and trophies, yet when Kageyama snaps his fingers, he returns to his side like a bumbling puppy.

It was cute, in an odd way.

When he reaches the door to the teacher’s lounge, he viciously unlocks it and holds the door open for Hinata to walk inside. Kageyama goes straight to the coffee machine, setting in the sugar and milk he usually takes into his cup. He hears a thump and looks back to see Hinata sitting on the table, watching him.

Well, wasn’t he making himself _awfully_ comfortable?

Kageyama turns back, red face going unnoticed until he turns back, cup in hand. He takes a sip from his coffee, refrains from spitting the piping hot liquid into his student’s face.

“Do you think this is a joke?” He asks, swallowing.

“What?” Hinata jolts, and stares. His face is red enough by now to match his hair, and Kageyama takes a step closer to him, menacingly.

“I said,” He ungently shoves his palms down on either side of Hinata’s legs, leaning in to watch the boy. “Do you think this is a joke?”

“N-No sir! I’m really sorry!” Hinata looks down at his lap, legs open and Kageyama’s hips inbetween them.

Kageyama notices that his breathing quickens slightly, becoming more shallow, and realizes suddenly that this might not be the best idea.

But then Hinata looks back up, strained legs shaking a little, and Kageyama revises his statement. This was a wonderful idea.

When Kageyama leans in, still staring with a stern look, Hinata panics. “Um, sir? What is it-”

“Shut up,” He shifts, going in for 90% of the way, the remaining 10% is closed by Hinata, who leans forward as if mystified. And then they’re kissing, and Kageyama finds it a little hard to breathe, it’s been a while since he was kissed like this. He shifts a hand, laying it gently on top of Hinata’s thigh.

Theres a bump outside and they pull apart quickly, the word “fuck” quietly leaving his student’s lips. He turns and gives him an amused look. What an eloquent vocabulary the boy had.

“Well…” Kageyama trails off, turning back to to his coffee. “Good talk, kid.”

Hinata jumps up, smiling shyly. “Yeah, see you tomorrow Kageyama!”

Kageyama watches him leave, hand underneath his chin as he considers how it might just be okay to do this on a regular basis.

And then he remembers Hinata’s face when they pulled apart, and he considers that he might have another addiction.

Oh boy. This was going to be a long semester.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c im trash


End file.
